The Dragon Within
by SpringStars
Summary: What happens when Harry runs away from the Dursleys? What if he's later found by the Weaslys? Read to find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Harry was running, he didn't know where, but he knew somewhere. He'd been running for a month since a month. Harry couldn't take the Dursleys, so he ran away. He was currently flying over Romania, in his animagus form, a dragon, he was sleek, black scales covered his body, where his piercing emerald green eyes stood out the most. His wings were twice the size of his body – it could easily cover his whole body, his head, neck, and tail were covered with dark blue horns that ran all the way down the dark blue horn tipped tail.

He was deprived of sleep and was very hungry; he knew that; he spent three days without sleep. In the distance he saw a small valley plain. He winged down to the ground to only be hit with a spell. Feeling panicked, he turned around with his wings raised to only be hit with five other stunning spell with success and weighted ropes being thrown around his claws and neck, and see a wagon with three re-heads running besides the wagon towards him. It was too much for fourteen year old Harry, he was bombarded by four red-headed wizards with their spells and ropes. Soon, all four wizards were able to suppress Harry to the ground.

"Keep holding the rope, you guys!" shouted the eldest wizard as he let go of the rope and grabbed his wand pointed it to Harry and yelled," STUPEFY!"

Immediately the dragon/Harry dropped unconscious to the ground, tied up.

"And that's how you immobilize and catch a dragon." bragged the eldest red-head as he puffed out his chest.

"Whatever, Charlie, but Charlie look at this thing! It's bloody brilliant! Right, Fred, George?" said Ron, a fourteen year old red-head.

"We agree." replied two twins, "Look at it, it's a beauty!"

"Yea, it's nice. But it looks really young, sick, and tired, and only took one spell to take it down." Charlie noticed suspiciously with his hand on his chin, "George, Fred can you fetch Percy for me and tell him to bring a cage for the dragon. Got it?" The twins nodded running down a dirt path.

"Ron, help me get a muzzle 'round its mouth." Charlie whispered as he searched the wagon for a muzzle, trying not to wake the sleeping dragon. Ron nodded in response.

"When I lift the head, put the muzzle on, ok Ron?" Charlie asked Ron as he approached the black and blue dragon's neck and handing the muzzle to Ron. Ron only nodded readying the muzzle in his hands.

"Alright, go!" he warned as Ron nimbly placed the muzzle onto the dragon's mouth; when Ron looped the harness around the dragon's neck and placed the muzzle onto the dragon he softly placed the dragon's head onto the ground.

In the distance, the pair could see Percy riding a wagon with a medium sized cage, along side the wagon Fred and George walked along.

"One medium sized cage for-WHOA! What kind of dragon is that, Charlie?" asked Percy as the wagon approached the duo.

"Well, I don't know, Percy" Charlie replied as he gathered some left over rope from his wagon and tying the dragon's claws together. "But, let's get this guy to the sanctuary, you guys."

"Give me some help, you guys" Charlie ordered his brothers," Grab the tail, the legs, and the body.

The five brothers carefully carried the young dragon to the cage Percy had brought with him and softly placed the youthful dragon into the metal cage.

"Alright, you three get on. Let's go to the sanctuary, heal up this dragon, and find out what species it is." Charlie suggested.

THE LONGHORN SANUTARY

Harry woke up in a glass dome with a jungle environment. There were tall trees that covered the clear, blue sky and a large lake in the middle of the entire dome. He laid there in curiosity and silence, until he heard the creek of a metal door opening at the side of the dome. Five red-heads poked their heads out of the door quietly watching the dragon as the dragon watched them. Harry immediately recognized the red-heads as Ron, Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy Weasley. He quickly charged at the brothers, as soon as Harry was about five feet of the brothers he quickly changed to his human form and hugged all five of the brothers.

"Harry?" questioned the Weasley brothers as Harry gathered them into a group hug.


End file.
